


amortentia

by zpyral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Pining, Unrequited Love, dream and george are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpyral/pseuds/zpyral
Summary: Amortentia was the strongest love potion to exist, and had one distinct trait that made it different from all of the other love potion variations: the smell changed from person to person, depending on what they were most attracted to in the world.It was easy to get drunk off the scent, but the realization that Dream's potion smelled like his best friend was quick to sober him up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 257





	amortentia

_ Detergent. Rain. Chocolate. George. _

Amortentia was the strongest love potion to exist, and had one distinct trait that made it different from all of the other love potion variations: it’s smell changed from person to person, depending on what that person was most attracted to in the world. 

It was easy to get drunk off the smell, but the realization that Dream’s amortentia potion smelled like his best friend was quick to sober him up. Dream tried his best to keep his expression flat as he passed the small, glass bottle to George himself. 

  
  
  


The professor was talking, but it sounded like white noise on Dream’s ears as he watched George close his eyes to smell the vial. 

Dream allowed his eyes to flick over George’s face while his eyes were closed and couldn’t judge him.  _ Pretty.  _

George’s eyes opened suddenly and they found themselves staring directly at each other. George laughed quietly at the awkwardness, so as not to disturb his classmates, and passed the vial onto the next student. Then he turned to pay attention to the teacher, either ignoring or unaware of Dream’s steady gaze on the side of his face. 

Questions that popped into Dream’s head snapped him out of it and he redirected his eyes to the front of the room, but his mind still remained elsewhere. 

_ Why won’t he look at me? Did he know that my potion smelled like him? What did George smell? Would he tell me if I asked? _

“Dream?” The quiet voice shook Dream’s questions away, and he realized the class was emptied, besides the professor, George, and himself. “Class is over. You okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah. Fine.” Dream stood up too fast and nearly knocked his textbooks onto the floor. “Let’s get out of here.”

After potions came dinner, which Dream had no appetite for. He picked through his food, blatantly ignored his friends’ whenever they nudged him. At one point, Dream caught George’s eyes from across the Hall. He gave him a questioning look, matched with the concerned glint in his eyes. Dream ignored that, too, and went back to poking at his peas. 

Later on, Dream met George in the hallway outside the courtyard. It was too late for them to be outside of their dorm rooms, but nearing the end of the year, the teachers had been increasingly lax. 

They exchanged a few words, and Dream unintentionally kept up his quiet demeanor. With one lazy glance over George’s profile, Dream realized he could just  _ ask  _ George what his amortentia potion had smelled like. They were best friends, after all.

“Hey, George, what did, uh, your Amor-tent-ia smell like earlier?”

“Oh. Um, it didn’t have much of a smell. It just smelled like Hogwarts, really.”

The answer was disappointing to say the least. Not only did George clearly not have an attraction towards Dream back, he was also likely attracted to someone they knew. Someone who was staying at Hogwarts. 

“Dream? I said, ‘what about you?”

_ Vague. Keep it vague.  _ “It smelled the rain. And, like, cotton.” 

George let out a quiet noise of affirmation. “That’s boring. I wonder if anyone got anything exciting, like BO.”

“Gross, why would anyone be attracted to BO, moron?” 

Their quiet laughter faded into a comfortable silence, just the noises of the castle surrounding them. 

“What does the rain even smell like, Dream?”

“You know. Wet? Dirt and stuff?”

“Wet? Wet doesn’t even smell like anything.”

“Well, the mud smell. And like the sweet smell from the plants. Remember?”

_ Remember? What do you want George to remember, Clay? The day you guys spent practicing Quidditch in the rain? So that he can figure out what you  _ really  _ smelled in that potion? _

George hummed, “Yeah. I guess that is a good smell.” He paused, thoughtful, “I wish my potion had worked.”

Dream furrowed his eyebrows and sat up a bit, “What do you mean? I thought you said it smelled like Hogwarts?”

“No, I just meant like, it smelled normal. Like it just made everything smell stronger. I could smell you, and that old Hogwarts smell the castle gets sometimes, and-”

“Me? You smelled me in the potion?”

George blushed and squinted his eyes, “Not like that, Dream.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t  _ like that? _ ” Dream said. His tone was mocking and playful, but his words were serious. 

George’s smile dropped, a pretty rare occurrence. However appropriate, the silence felt deafening to both boys. 

“What did you smell? Specifically.” Dream broke the silence.

“Grass, like from the Quidditch fields. That one shampoo in our bathroom. And there was the musty smell that the dorm rooms get.” George said, choosing his words carefully. 

It wasn’t careful enough, not for Dream, someone who knew George well enough to know what he was really saying.  _ “That one shampoo in our bathroom,”  _ was Dream’s shampoo. And the “ _ musty smell from our dorm room,”  _ could only refer to their dorm room, George had never stayed in any others. 

“You’re a fucking idiot, George.”

George looked affronted, his eyes widening slightly. 

“All of those smells are  _ me.  _ That’s exactly what I smell like.”

George scoffed, a small, embarrassed smile on his lips, “I mean,  _ yeah.  _ But, mostly just Hogwarts in general.”

The excuses only egged Dream on, and he felt strangely bold, “ _ Dude.  _ Name one thing you smelled in that potion that doesn’t tie back to me.”

George’s eyes flitted around Dream’s face, trying to come up with an answer. After a few moments, George sighed quietly and shrugged his shoulders. 

Dream laughed giddily, and his smile felt like it could split his cheeks in half. “You  _ like me.  _ You actually do.” 

George looked at him, slightly annoyed. “You don’t have to be such a jerk about it, Clay.” his voice edged on the side of harsh, and the use of Dream’s real name set him back. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun,” Dream took a pause and scooted a little bit closer to George, “ _ But,  _ I did mean it when I said you were an idiot. I just described the exact smells I associate with you the most - _ rain, quidditch fields -  _ and you still think I don’t like you back?”

George pulled his attention away from the ground, to look at Dream. Slowly, as George realized that Dream was being dead serious, a small grin appeared on his face. 

“We’re dumb.” George said, still beaming. “We’ve known each other for all these years and it literally took a love potion to realize we’d be better off as more than friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading :) 
> 
> please leave kudos + comments if you enjoyed, i love reading them and interacting with you guys 
> 
> also, check out my other fics if you haven't already !! i only write DNF at the moment and most are longer than this oneshot
> 
> love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
